It is known, in particular for flexographic printing, that there is a problem of replacing the rotary die cutters for variations in shape and size of labels or of any printed image to be die-cut.
At present, replacement of rotary die-cutters, for changing the blade to allow cutting-to-size of labels or printed images requires more or less prolonged machine downtimes, depending on the complexity of the replacement operations.